


hush, baby. don't you say another word.

by beingemotionalsince2003



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: F/F, Fatou Jallow makes our minds go wild, Fatou meets Mr. And Mrs. Vu, Fun, I just panick a little everytime I say "girlfriend", It's like I still can't believe it, Kieutou fanfic, Kieutou fanfiction, kieu my is a simp, kieu my simps, kieutou, kieutou make out, this was fun to make, we don't judge you Kieu My
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingemotionalsince2003/pseuds/beingemotionalsince2003
Summary: The girl had made everything to comfort her baby after such a rough day: Laid pillows and put blankets on the floor so they could be comfy. Kieu My had even bought fries, milkshakes and her favorite snack. She knew Fatou was tired and probably overwhelmed with all of the stories she heard at the protest and the asian teen felt Awful for her mind being at such a different place...Or: Kieu My being weak for Fatou.
Relationships: Fatou Jallow/Kieu My Vu
Comments: 26
Kudos: 129





	1. you got me nervous to speak

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to post something about these 2 talking after the Thursday cuddle clip, but my inspiration left me when I tried to write it; so I'll give this one to you first.
> 
> [Is it to soon for a new fic? My marketing skills are on the floor]
> 
> The title is a line of the song "Nervous" by The Neighborhood. Check it out and please tell me what you think 🙂🙃💛!

Friday 19:41 

She was trying to put attention to the show. She really was. But that is so hard with Fatou sitting beside her. Damn it. The girl had made everything to comfort her baby after such a rough day: Laid pillows and put blankets on the floor so they could be comfy. Kieu My had even bought fries, milkshakes and her favorite snack... She knew Fatou was tired and probably overwhelmed with all of the stories she heard at the protest and the asian teen felt AWFUL for her mind being at such a different place...

The day and a half they spent apart had felt like an eternity. Do you know how impossible it is to look at your bed without being flooded with recent, not-so-innocent memories? All that had filled her head during those 36 hours was Fatou's hands fluttering through her body and her lips making all her being shake. And shit. How she wanted that again. This was so embarrassing! She had never been a thirsty person. Not until she met Fatou.

But, who could blame her? That's what two weeks apart, a lovestruck heart, and a dramatic reunion did to you. 

She could only stare at her girlfriend's lips, daydreaming, the same way Fatou had done with her the first time she found out about her weird eating habits. Kieu My was so busy with those images that she didn't even notice the so-called girl repeatedly saying her name while waving her hand in front of her: 

"Kieu My. Kieu My. Where are you?"

She shook her head as if being woken up from her sleep, completely flushed. "Hum?"

Fatou laughed softly. "I was asking if you wanted to watch something else, since you've been looking everywhere but at the screen".

'You are everywhere' Kieu My thought.

But she obviously couldn't answer that.

"Oh, no. I mean, I really don't care about the movie. I just want to be with you. This was just an excuse for that. And well, the pretzels" she added with a shy but playful smile.

Fatou grinned. "Well, I also want to be with you. But it seems like you went somewhere far away. What are you thinking about?"

The way this woman read her never failed to impress her. She loved it, but it was also terrifying. Kieu My bit her lip and looked down. Blushing. How could you tell your girlfriend you wanted her to touch you again? Was that even alright? Would she think she was desperate? Q could barely ask her to lay on top of her. I mean. She had once sent her a pretty straight (or bi) forward song. But nothing went well afterwards.

Fatou grabbed her cheek, again getting her out of her thoughts, and made her meet that signature sweet, persuasive look. "What 's wrong? You can always talk to me if there's something going on. You know that right?"

Kieu My looked away. Nodding softly. 

"Is it just so… Embarrassing" She confessed.

"Yeah? I could bet it's not as embarrassing as welcoming a client as soon as you wake up. Is it?" That joke caught the teenager off-guard and caused her face to turn redder (if that's possible). After some seconds processing the comment, she began laughing softly and she hit Fatou's arm. Which made the shorter girl join her. At some point, Fatou grabbed both her arms and put their foreheads together, until their laughs turned quiet and their bellies stopped hurting. 

Kieu My bit her lip (again). 

"I really love you" She said, before thinking. She knew they had said this before, so it wasn't that revealing, but it was still weird for her. To talk about her feelings. To be with somebody.

"I love you too." Fatou replied with a fond expression. "But, for real. What is it?"

Kieu My figured that sometimes actions said more than words ever could (especially if you're speechless). So she gained some courage, stole a quick kiss from her, and then backed up to wait for a reaction. Hoping it would be well received. «As if you've never kissed before» Her mind said.

Fatou made a surprise face and then gazed deeply at her. Analysing everything for a moment that felt like an hour, and then smiled widely, looking amused.

"What?" Asked Kieu My, losing her patience.

"You know? If you want me to kiss you, you can just tell me and I'll GLADLY, gladly concede" She said while wiggling her eyebrows.

Kieu My's whole body buzzled and heat ran all over her spine. She opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out.

Fatou then put a strand of her long, black hair behind her ear, and said: "I'm also not here for the movie" She chuckled. "But I didn't want to make you think I only want you for… Certain stuff, ever again. So I figured I would wait for you to take the first step".

"But I don't want you to wait".

"I'm happy to hear that." Fatou replied before pulling Kieu My closer and kissing her passionately. At which the asian girl excitedly responded.

Thinking about it, Fatou seeing through her wasn't that bad after all. She could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wellll. That was interesting. Wasn't it? 😏
> 
> I really hoped you liked it. Sorry for using such poor lines. I'm actually kinda scared of not being truthful to their personalities... But I promise next chapter I will give you more juice. I do think my last story was better, deeper. This, on the other hand was made for the sake of fun.  
> Thanks for reading!
> 
>   
> PLEASE, please comment, share, and find me on Tumblr as: @beingemotionalsince2003  
> 😉.


	2. tell me you trust me, and kiss me and hug me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You truly are beautiful".
> 
> "Do you really think so?"  
> -  
> "Show me".
> 
> Or: Kieu My gets what she wanted and something else 😉.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So here is the second chapter. 
> 
> For this one I REALLY need you to play "#so come in" (playlist) on Spotify. Specially 'July 22, 2020' by Sleeping at Last and 'Crazy' by Hope Tala. They change the whole reading experience. That's the power of music ✨.
> 
> [Diaclaimer:] This is a bit more mature than the last one, but I don't consider it to be adult.  
> If you still don't wish to read it skip to the part after the “~~~~” signs.

Friday 20:05

Kieu My stranded Fatou while the latter kept her lips on hers and grabbed her by the waist. For some reason, she couldn't restrain herself from biting her girlfriend's lips, which made Fatou moan. Kieu My smiled at that, still pinning her lip. When Fatou saw the other girl wasn't planning on letting go any soon, she pinched her side repeatedly, tickling her until she couldn't hold the laughter and opened her teeth.

"Jesus, Kieu My" Fatou pouted while holding her (now red) lips. "That hurt".

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" She said with (honestly) fake regret.

Fatou just nodded with a small grin and pulled her close again. Kieu My melted. Whenever Fatou kissed her, she could swear the whole world paused and the only thing that existed was them. Them and this huge whole in her stomach that she thought couldn't get bigger. That was, until the moment she felt Fatou's hands slip through her blouse, run slowly through the sides of her back and settle beneath the clasp of her top. Her heart stopped, and Fatou did too.

"Are we going too fast?"

"No" she managed to say, out of breath "But you have way too many clothes". 

"I'm wearing as many clothes as you are".

"WE are wearing too much, then". Kieu My answered, scrunching her nose.

Fatou laughed shortly and looked at Kieu My for a second.

"You really are beautiful".

A blush appeared on Kieu My's face and she couldn't hold a huge grin from forming. 

"Do you really think so?"

"U think I don't?"

"I'm not sure…" She lied.  
"Show me".

Fatou moved her hands from where they previously were, grabbed Kieu My's cheeks as if she were holding something sacred, and then kissed her softly, with all the intensity of her love pouring out. She thought she was beautiful. She truly did. 

Fatou moved backwards, falling on her back, and then turned so she would be on top of the other girl, who quickly tugged the end of Fatou's sweater, letting her know her intentions, and then pulled it up, getting rid of it. Kieu My felt impatient, desperate to show Fatou she was beautiful too. Show her how much she loved her. Fatou then grabbed the edge of her blouse and took it off, as well as her pants. Kieu My placed her legs on Fatou's sides and she responded by running her hands through her thighs and by kissing her neck. Kieu My couldn't hold back a (shamefully loud) moan from coming out when she felt Fatou suck at her skin. It was so awkward, being so high for someone. So obviously turned on. But when she reached for Fatou's chest and she heard her whimper at the hickey she left her: Kieu My felt better. Fatou backed up once more, as if trying to memorize Kieu My's sight, mesmerized.

"Damn" She said, meeting Kieu My's gaze. She could see Fatou's eyes shining brighter than a meteor shower, and it almost made her want to cry. 

The last thing Kieu My remembers after that is Fatou making a way down her body with her lips and… Maybe some things more.

~~~~~

„I think I need to leave„ Fatou whispered, tugging a strand of hair behind her girlfriend's ear.

They were side to side, as they have been their first morning together, just looking at each other. Fatou's words took Kieu My by surprise. 

"Already? Aren't you staying?" She said with that baby voice of hers.

"I'd really like to; but this week I've been out of home very often and everyone probably wonders what it's going on with my life. Besides, hadn't you told me your parents were arriving soon? They can't see us like this".

"Yeah… That's true" Kieu My added sadly. Suddenly, an idea popped in her mind. Perhaps it was too soon… But she was sure about it. Fatou looked at her with curiosity.

"Why don't you have dinner with us? I'd like you to meet them. And you can still have breakfast with your family tomorrow"

"You mean your parents?" Fatou said. Perplex.

"Yes… But I also understand if it's too soon for you or if you don't want to do that yet. I know meeting them would make this serious and you probably wanna go slow. I get that. And you know what? You're right. Meeting parents it's kinda awkward. Sorry, I don't know what I was thinking" she let out on one breath, mentally slapping herself.

Kieu My didn't comprehend why Fatou was smiling so widely. What was so funny?

"No, it's not that at all. I just didn't know you had told your parents about me" She said with excitement. "But I do wanna meet them. And I do want this to be serious, okay? I don't want you to think any differently".

Kieu My's cheeks turned red at the statement, and she felt a warmth on her chest that wasn't there before. She took some time to register Fatou's words…. She wanted them to be serious. God, she was so in love with this girl, she might go crazy.

"Okay" she chuckled.

"But I still need to leave afterwards"

"I know…"

"Oh and, we really should clean this mess before they get home" Fatou said pointing at the not-so-dry-anymore sheets.

"Fatou! Oh my God! That's so embarrassing!" 

And the girl felt, as it was becoming a habit, a pillow being thrown at her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I just manage to narrate a love scene without using the word “tongue” and without it being explicit?! Hell I did. Well done Naomi! (aka me)
> 
> I really didn't want this to feel dirty.  
> My focus at writing was on the emotion, the love, the respect; The same way it was on the cannon scene. I hope you found this very pretty and tame enough. Little reminder not to settle for anyone who doesn't focus on these things while spending time w/ u 💛.
> 
> On a level from 1 to Kieu My, How possible it is for you to introduce your partner to your parents after being together with them? 😂
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Please, PLEASE comment (because that really motivates me) and give me feedback if you think something could be better.  
> Also share and check my tumblr: @beingemotionalsince2003


	3. maybe i shouldn't try to be perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, you are the one who's made our girl put less attention to her homework and skip classes, uh?” Accused Mr. Vu.
> 
> Fatou's eyes widened in preoccupation as she quickly looked at Kieu My (who stood completely petrified) begging for salvation.
> 
> Or: Fatou meets Kieu My's parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here! Ahhhh  
> I can't believe this story is over. I'mma cry 😭. I thought I'd give you some insight into Fatou's mind too as a gift for all the support you've given me. Thank you PaoLeeTah for your suggestion, you were the one who made me finish this!
> 
> I hope you like this last chapter.  
> It is sooo long 😂.

Friday 20:36

Fatou was currently in the bathroom, dressing up, while Kieu My stared at the mess her room had become. She had always been extremely tidy. But she guessed this represented her whole story with Fatou: All she never thought she'd do ended up happening. Like introducing someone to her parents, for example. (Let alone a Girl). What was she thinking?! She had absolutely no idea what could happen. Her mom had been quite supportive when she told her she was bi (though she was very surprised to hear it), and his dad almost threw a party when he found out there was someone special for her. He actually was the one who encouraged her to go chase Fatou after the physics presentation. She didn't know a wisest person than him, so she asked for advice.

«I don't know much about girls and girls, little Q, but whenever your mom doubted if I loved her: I knew it was time for me to do something grand to show her I did. And whenever she doubted herself: I knew it was time for me to tell her how grand she really is».

Kieu My smiled dearly at the memory. She had never given his dad a hug as big as the one she gave him that Saturday when she arrived. You see, the problem wasn't her parents accepting the fact she had A girlfriend. The problem was her parents accepting THE girlfriend she had. I mean, it was scientifically proven that anyone with a brain could ~dislike~ Fatou. Even Constantin was hyped about her after some time. But what if… What if they didn't? Or even worse: What if they embarrassed Kieu My or shared too much and Fatou left her? What on earth was she even supposed to say? "Hey, so my girlfriend is here and you're gonna meet her. Be nice to her"? God, she should have planned this better. She ALWAYS planned everything. And when something really important needed to be crafted perfectly, what did she do? IMPROVISE. She cursed the universe (except for Mars, of course). 

“Um… Kieu My? Weren't you supposed to clean this up?” A voice said. Startling her.

“Huh? Shit. Sorry, I totally spaced out”.

Fatou laughed shortly. “It's okay. You know what? Um, why don't you let me do this while you… Um. Try to find a way to hide, well… This” She said, putting a finger on the… Kinda multiple marks spread all over Kieu My's neck.

“What? Are they that bad?” She replied, trying to see them.

“I think you should really go check them”.

Kieu My looked at her with half closed eyes, suspicious. She had to hold her breath not to scream when she got to the mirror.

“Fatou! How am I supposed to hide all this?!”

She turned around and, after a while of hearing sounds of things being thrown, she saw a little head peck out of the door mark. “Wear a turtleneck?” Fatou replied with that shy, small smile of hers to then hand her a sweater.

-

When Kieu My heart the ringbell her heart paralyzed.

“Darling! We're home!” Shout her mom.

Kieu My looked at Fatou.

“It's gonna be alright.” She said, seeing through her, as always.

“Just promise you won't hate me after this.” The girl begged, eyes closed.

Fatou gave her a soft kiss. “I wouldn't even if I wanted to”.

With this giving her courage, Kieu My went to greet her parents, telling Fatou to stay there for a moment.

“Here she is!” Said her dad, opening his arms to hold her.

“We missed you.” The mom added, pecking her forehead and joining the hug.

“I missed you too. So much”. 

They had been away for two weeks, which meant she felt even more lonely the days she hurted over Fatou. But she was also lowkey glad they didn't see her being such a lovesick, crying wreck.

“AND, Did you do something exciting while we left?” Asked Mr. Vu with a naughty face.

Kieu My blushed aggressively and widened her eyes, recalling the past 2 days, which didn't help her flushed cheeks.

“No! Well, actually… No I didn't. Well, not exactly. Not so much. I mean kinda. YES. Ahmm…” «Fuck».

Her parents looked at each other. Somehow amused.

“Is there something you'd like to tell us, sweetheart?” Her mom questioned.

“My girlfriend is here and I want you to meet her!” She blurted, almost yelling. Kieu My said exactly what she decided she wouldn't. Damn it.

“Oh! So that is what this is all about… I don't know why you are so unsure about it. We've been telling you to invite her over dinner for weeks! How exciting this is! Isn't it, Dahn?”

“Certainly. But I don't see a trace of her, though”.

“She's waiting in my room”.

“In your room, huh?” He said just to bother her (which worked). “Well, what are you waiting for? Bring her here!”

Kieu My nodded and walked towards her solemn chambers. «This is gonna be some hell of a night» She thought.

~~~~~~

*FATOU'S POV*

Kieu My grabbed her hand (more tightly than normal) and was currently leading her to the living room. She was used to being dragged to the very opposite direction, so Fatou felt weird. Even though she told herself not to be fake, as she never was, she couldn't help but wanna give a good impression. She usually got real good vibes with parents, especially when it came to her girlfriend's. But this was different. This made her nervous, even if she tried to put those feelings down, as, again, she usually did.

“Mom, Dad, this is Fatou. Fatou, these are my parents”. The Gambian teen saw her girlfriend cringe at her own comment, since that was an obvious thing. She knew her girlfriend was overthinking, again.

“It's very nice to meet you both.” Fatou said with a small grin.

“Nice to meet you too, darling. You've been on Kieu My's mouth for a while. It's good to finally give a face to all those stories. I am Kim-ly, and this is my husband: Dahn”.

“Hello! It's a pleasure. You make a very pretty lady. No wonder why my daughter fell for you”.

The Vu's were certainly intimidating at first, tall and elegant. But their voice tones were friendly and their smiles sweet. She could see that Kieu My took her obsession with fashion and perfection from her mom, who was way to tidy for 9 p.m., and her soft grin and excitement for little things from her dad, who seemed like a chill dude.

“Thank you, sir”.

“So, you are the one who's made our girl put less attention to her homework and skip classes, uh?” Accused Mr. Vu.

Fatou's eyes widened in preoccupation as she quickly looked at Kieu My (who stood completely petrified) begging for salvation. This action was so evident that it made the Vu's burst out in laughter.

“Look at her face! She's so worried!” He said to his wife in full amusement while pointing out at her. “It's okay, sweetheart. I spend my days telling Kieu My: ''Daughter, you need to go have some fun! Youth is too short for you to spend it on a desk!'' I bet she even wants to sell things as soon as she wakes up. So I'm very glad she finally found someone who makes her carry a goofy smile everywhere instead of a to-do list”.

“And for sure we had never seen her smile so much.” Kieu My's mom added, elbowing her, now red skinned, teenager.

Fatou giggled at the 'as-soon-as-she-wakes-up' comment, reminding her of yesterday's morning and their previous joke.

“Well, I'm glad I can distract her a little”.

“Kieu My, why don't you serve us some tea? I'm sure your girlfriend would enjoy trying our Vietnamese products. Wouldn't she?” Said Miss Vu.

“Oh, sure I would! Thank you”.

Kieu My raised her eyes from the floor (where they had been all this time) and rushed to the kitchen without a single word. Fatou felt bad for her girlfriend. Knowing her, she probably thought she was stupid at the moment. She got the sudden need of helping her and giving her a big hug, but Dahn put an arm around her shoulder and led her to the dining room before she could do anything.

-

“So tell us, Fatou: Where are you from? Kieu My never mentioned you were also an immigrant”.

“I was actually born here, sir. But both my parents are Gambian. My mom moved to Germany when she was little, and my dad got a job as a chef here after studying in France”.

“That is nice. But Please, just call me Danh. I am not that old yet!”

“Oh, I'm sorry sir. I mean, sorry, Dahn”.

“Now that's how I like it!” 

“What do you think of the tea, by the way?” Kim-ly asked, thankfully changing the subject.

“Um... I think it's really good! Very different from any tea I've ever tried”.

“And how did you like the pancakes I made for you some months ago? I recall that day perfectly. Kieu My asked me to cook something special because she wanted SOMEONE to forgive her. She was so nervous when she left. But, judging by her beaming face when she came back, I bet it worked.” The mom added, winking at the poor mess her daughter was at the moment. Fatou couldn't hold a bit of a laugh from coming out of her mouth at the situation, but she quickly stopped when Kieu My looked at her with 'why do you laugh at me' eyes. “She never answered my multiple questions about how it went, though”.

Kieu My stared at both her parents, too ashamed to say anything, and Fatou knew why: They kissed. She still got shivers when she thought about it.

“The pancakes were delicious, ma'am. It was very nice of you to offer them to me, and it was nice from Kieu My, too” She said to ease her girlfriend a little bit. Fatou gave her a reassuring look and she took the girl's hand (that had previously been grasping her exposed thigh) in an attempt to tell her it was all gonna be alright. Tell her she didn't care about anything her parents were saying. Tell her she didn't need to worry, because she was there and she wasn't going anywhere. Kieu My relaxed as soon as she felt the other girl's skin against her own and she gave her a small grin.

“I thought you hadn't liked them at first; because your reaction was so careless...” Said Kieu My, talking for the first time since she sat.

“Yeah… I'm very sorry about that. I did think they were great; but I tried hard not to react. I had promised myself I wouldn't trust you ever again and that I would act cold around you. I was still hurt. But in the end… I couldn't say no. I liked you way too much to let you go”.

Kieu My's eyes shone brightly with the statement, and she finally smiled with her teeth. She hadn't for the last hour.

“I guess there's nothing pancakes cannot fix!” Joked Dahn. And everyone joined in laughter.

They spoke for some time more, making banters, questions, and telling funny stories. Fatou felt relieved to see her girlfriend acting like herself again, with no restraining, and to confirm a theory she had made long ago: They made a beautiful family. She was glad they both shared loving homes. She was glad to see the girl she loved so much having people who supported her, and, being honest, witnessing this made her fall just a bit harder, if that's possible. Sadly enough, the moment for her to leave had come.

“I'll walk you out.” Kieu My said, as Fatou waved goodbye to the warm Vu couple.

“Thank you for the tea. It was a pleasure to meet you”. 

“We'd love to have you here again some other time. Perhaps you can show us your cooking skills, then” Kim-ly finally added.

When they closed the entrance door behind them, they stood in the middle of the hall and Fatou said: “Well, that wasn't too bad after all, was it?”

“I guess it really wasn't.” Kieu My replied, swinging on her feet; but Fatou sensed there was something wrong. She softly caressed her girl's cheek and she made her meet her eyes. “Then why do you seem sad?” 

“I'm not sad! I'm happy. I don't know. There was too much tension at first and it was so weird... I'm just so no used to this.” She breathed out and then covered her face with her hands to hide the shame.

“Hey, that's okay! You don't need to be. I'm not used to it either, but I think you did great”.

“I thought I was the one supposed to tell you that” Kieu My replied playfully.

“U think they liked me?”

“I think it's impossible not to”.

Fatou grinned wide and she immediately closed the distance between them, with every emotion she had been holding in. She sensed Kieu My releasing all her tension on it, and honestly: She did as well. It had been hella hard not to kiss her for such a long time, especially with all the ADORABLE revelations her parents had made. They deepened the kiss, Kieu My's arms rounding Fatou's neck and Fatou's hands gripping her waist. Fatou even got scared that the Vu's would hear all their moaning, so she decided to slow down the kiss, against her own will; cause if it were on her: She'd stay here forever. They rested their foreheads against the other's and Kieu My asked:

“I will see you tomorrow, right? At Finn's.” Fatou nodded. “And… Do you think I can stay over? I will miss you tonight”. The shorter girl grinned big again.

“You sure can. And maybe you will meet my parents then!”

“Actually, if you don't mind, I would like to take some break days from these awkward 'family talks'. I think I will fucking combust if I go through this again so soon”.

“Yeah, I get that. I was just testing you though. They won't be home until Monday”.

“You bitch!” Kieu My said, laughing. She pulled her close one last time. Or at least... That's what they intended at first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I enjoyed doing this way too much. If you have any prompts or comments, leave them down below or in my tumblr: @beingemotionalsince2003
> 
> Thanks for reading! 💛


End file.
